Torrential Downpour
by CryingCinderella
Summary: Fred Weasley just loves to practice...even when the sky bursts open into a torrential downpour...yet rain won't keep this guy from flyin' high.


Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world…I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: I'm sitting here in the midst of a full blown storm, it's great, mega lightening and loud thunder rain pouring down from the Australian Down under (sorry lol just wanted to rhyme.) Anyway, tonight is my school's senior prom and I'm a bit sad I'm not there, (not that I should be only being a sophomore, but I've had five different senior boyfriends this year, all of whom which went to prom single tonight so…) I got inspired by the storm. So I hope you like it.

It was a dark and stormy Friday night. Fred Weasley had been out on the Quidditch pitch since dusk, practicing with his team for the big match against Slytherin on Sunday. There had been practice every night that week, but tonight it had been canceled early on account of the terrible storm. The Gryfindor Quidditch team had played in rain similar to this, but Harry, who had been captain since Oliver had graduated, decided that it would be best for them to call it a night and go in and rest.

"Come on Fred, the rain's gonna kick in any minute now," said Harry as he had announced the end of practice, followed by a tremendous crash of thunder. 

"That's alright Harry, I think I'll stay a while, just swing a few laps around the pitch, go on in without me." Harry's piercing green eyes stared back at his beater of five years. Fred tried his best to smile as a flash of lightening flooded the sky. Shrugging his shoulders, the Seeker turned to his best friend and keeper, Ron and headed off towards the broom shed.

The team had just cleared the pitch when the sky burst open and an endless torrent of rain flowed down. Fred stood in the center of the pitch, becoming instantly soaked, watching the lightening streak across the sky. He mounted his broom and rose up into the air as the rain came down in hard sheets, blurring his vision.

Fred had flown this pitch one too many times to let a little rain block his view. He maneuvered deftly around the goal posts, nearly missing a bolt of lightening that came crashing dangerously near his broom. It was true that Clean Sweep's were not known for their speed, but this broom had adjusted to Fred, much as he had adjusted to it, and he was able to sharply pull away, untouched by the fiery white light.

Thunder rolled overhead, louder then he had ever heard it, and the rain did not let up. His flaming red hair was soaked and matted to his head, and he could feel his robes clinging to his body, weighing him down. With Bludger club still in hand, Fred shot down from the sky, touching down on the pitch long enough to grab a practice Bludger and bring it back up into the air with him.

Smack! He whacked the ball so hard he was sure he had sent it sailing clean into next weekend. Fred floated in the midst of the storm, flexing his fingers over his club when suddenly he saw it. The Bludger he had hit moments ago was hurling back at his head. Frantically, he swung his arm and whacked the ball away. Bludgers did not return themselves, someone else was out here.

And then he saw it. Someone was astride a broom, masked in a cloak, a mere twenty feet away, but the rain was sheeting so hard he could hardly see them. Jerking his broom, Fred flew over to the cloaked figure and watched in amazement as a hand appeared from inside the confines of the soaked cloak and pulled the hood away.

"Katie?" he asked surprised. She was soaked completely, her long brown hair matted to her head and her robes thoroughly soaked through. In her left hand, she held a Bludger club, while her right gripped the broomstick. A bright streak of lightening flashed across the sky above them, followed by a tumultuous roar of thunder. 

A pair of sparkling blue eyes finally met themselves with deep brown ones as Fred and Katie looked at each other. The rain was so thick that they could bearly see through it. She inched forward on the edge of her broom, leaning in towards her teammate. "I didn't know you were a beater," he smiled at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

Fred hadn't realized it, but he too had been leaning forward, to the edge of his broom and now his face was a mere inch from hers. Katie closed her eyes and titled her head to the side slightly, as he leaned in to her. A loud crash of thunder struck as a huge bolt of lightening crashed down between the two brooms, sending Katie toppling off her broom.

"AHH!" she screamed as she began to tumble down towards the muddy pitch.

"Katie!" he cried as he tore off after her, diving down like he had seen Harry do so many times while in pursuit of the snitch. What he wouldn't give to have Harry's fire bolt right now. Faster and faster he dove, desperately trying to catch up to the falling chaser as the rain streaked along beside him.

The ground was almost beneath him and Katie was still out of his grasp. Fred dived off the end of his broomstick, grasping Katie around the middle as he landed on the mud soaked grass of the pitch, with her falling on top of him, he breaking her fall. They both landed with a rather sickening squish in the mud.

"Are you alright Katie?" he asked, and she stared down, realizing that she must be crushing him. Struggling to get to her feet, she slipped on the wet grass and feel face forward into the mud. Fred helped to stand her back up, as he stood up, both of them now a complete wet and muddy mess. "It's a suiting look for you," he said with a half smile.

Reaching out a hand, she took a non-muddy corner of Fred's robes, and wiped the mud from off her face and mouth. "Thanks," she said with a smile. Their brooms had landed at their feet and the rain still pelted down on them. The two teammates were so close to each other, they were practically standing on top of each other.

"So what brought you down here? It's raining you know." Said Fred looking down at her, since he was just a bit taller. "And now you're all muddy."

"So are you."

Fred rolled his eyes and laughed, "Like I mind. Seriously Katie, what did you want? Did Harry or George send you down here after me? I'm a big boy you know, I can take care of myself." Katie smiled at him, and shook her head no.

"I came on my own Fred." Another crash of thunder rolled across the dark sky, which refused to relent on its torrential down pour of rain. He gazed into her eyes, noticing for the first time, their amazing sparkle, and how much he was reminded of a blue sky on a clear, sunny day.

"To do what?"

"This." Katie leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Fred. Her lips were soft and soaked from the rain, and Fred was utterly shocked, but found himself returning her kiss. He parted his lips, allowing her eager tongue access into his mouth. Their lips pressed firmly against one another's as the rain beat down on them. A lightening bolt touched down on the pitch just inches from where they were standing, and Fred pulled away. 

"We need to get out of here." She nodded her head as he took her hand and began to sprint off the field, with her running along behind him. The rain was blinding and the thunder was earsplitting as the two Gryfindors ran off the pitch. Fred took a sharp left past the broom shed and headed up the sloping hills of the lawn, but not in the direction of the front doors. Instead he rounded a castle wall and darted between a tuft of hedges and into one of the greenhouses.

The door slammed shut behind them, as Fred and Katie stood in the darkness of the almost empty greenhouse. "Where are we?" she asked him, a bit breathless from the run. "I don't ever remember being in here for Herbology."

"Well you wouldn't, Sprout doesn't use this one for her classes, it's mostly just got storage stuff in it. Wheelbarrows, gardening tools, pots and stuff of the like." Fred glanced around the dark greenhouse, before pulling out his wand and muttering 'lumos.' The tip of his wand was aglow and he walked towards the center of the room, with Katie still attached at the hand.

In the center of the greenhouse, there was a large clearing, with a blue tarp laid down across it. Katie smiled, but shivered as a drop of rain fell from the glass ceiling, down onto her nose. Fred looked at her, "Oh gosh you must be freezing in those muddy robes." She barely had a chance to nod her head yes before he was holding her shoulders and unhooking the clasp on the front of her Quidditch robes. 

The muddy robes slid to the floor making little noise, before Fred kicked them aside. Katie was still thoroughly soaked, and he realized that his muddy robes weren't making him very comfortable either. But Katie's mind was on top of things, her quick fingers had already swiped his robes from his body and tossed them with her own discarded ones.

Fred looked longingly into her sparkling blue eyes, and she smiled innocently at him. The rain was loud, thudding down on the glass ceiling as if it would break and flood the greenhouse. A quick glance up at the sky, confirmed that both of them were thinking the same thing. Then she spoke up, "Thanks for catching me out there."

"It was nothing, just glad you're ok." He blushed and looked at the floor. Katie's soft hand landed on his cheek, and he looked up into her smiling eyes of sparkling blue. Gorgeous and bright, her face was illuminated as more lightening flashed across the sky. The storm was raging and Fred was just glad to be out of it, after his close encounter with the deadly white light this evening.

Katie shivered again, "I'm freezing," she stepped away from him just a bit and took the bottom of her wet shirt in her hands, wringing out a lot of excess water. With her back facing him, she slowly lifted the shirt off her body and dropped it to the floor. Fred hushed his gasp as he saw her bare back exposed, realizing she wore no bra.

"Fred…do you remember how to do a drying charm? I can't seem to remember the incantation…" her voice trailed off as she turned around walked towards him. His eyes went wide at her full breasts, her brown hair was still soaked and hung down to her shoulders. "Well do you?"

"Oh uh…yeah," he reached into his pocket and fumbled for his wand and then muttered the incantation for the drying charm while pointing at Katie. She shook her head, her hair bouncing around, now dry, and smiled at him. 

"Thanks Fred…here let me do you," and her hands were tugging at his shirt as it came up over his head. Her wand was pulled from tight pocket of her soaking wet jeans, and she waved it the same way he had just done. Instantly Fred was dry and felt warmer, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her chest.

Stepping forward, Katie took his hand and pulled him onto the tarp. Fred followed, without question or hesitation. She knelt down, taking him with her and inched her face next to his. "Kiss me, please…" she whispered and he leaned in, gently claiming her lips with his own.

Their tongues mingled, and his lips traced along hers, nibbling lightly at them, as his hands found their way to her hair. It was soft and feathery, as it hung neatly down and rested lightly on her shoulders. Katie's hands had strayed to the buttons on Fred's pants, and she was quickly undoing them, with her eyes closed and lips locked. Thunder rolled overhead as the greenhouse was once again lit by lightening. 

She broke the kiss and looked right into his eyes, "Fred…" murmuring his name, her hands tugged his pants, with his boxers down off his waist. He was impressed at her skill to remove his clothing so quick and precisely. 

"Katie…are you sure…" his voice was clipped by her lips landing on his, and her hands grasped around his wrists, drawing them to her waist. Fred carefully unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down to her ankles where she kicked them off. Her panties followed them.

Both now naked, Katie laid back on the tarp, exposing herself to Fred. "Mr. Weasley, I do believe you are a fine beater," she said with a smile as she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. Their lips met and Fred could hardly believe this was happening. For as long as he could remember, he'd always liked Katie the best, but to be here with her, like this, was far beyond anything he had ever hoped for.

Breaking back from the kiss, he looked down into her eyes, "Katie…you're beautiful," she blushed and he kissed her cheek lightly. "I never thought that I would get this lucky, ever since I saw you fly for the first time, six years ago, I said to George, 'someday I'm going to be with that girl.' And he just laughed and said 'Dream on Fred."

Katie pulled on his shoulders, and brought her lips to his ear, "Shh…shut up and kiss me," and her hands began to massage their way through his short, but silky red hair. Fred smiled at her, pulling back slightly and gave her a mischievous look. 

"Well if that's what you want Ms. Bell…" Fred lowered his lips, but not to her mouth. A trail of kisses he did start, from her neck. His tongue swirled over her taught flesh, nibbling lightly and she gasped as he slipped past her collarbone. His fingers slid over the swells over her breasts as his lips closed in over her firm nipples, suckling them before biting down gently.

"Oh Fred!" she cried, feeling the warmth between her legs increase as he moved from her left breast to her right. His hands massaged up her sides, over her ribs and down around her thighs. Katie arched her lithe body up to meet him, feeling his erection grinding gently into her lap. 

Rain poured down harder on the roof, intensifying Fred's urge to move lower. "Oh gods Fred! Oh!" she cried out as his tongue slid in-between her legs. Her heart was racing as fast as the rain was tumbling down on the roof. The friction was beautiful as he slid his tongue into her warmth, flicking her tiny nub with its tip. 

Katie's hands were wrenched tightly in his hair, desperately trying to push him back down when he lifted away. "No…please don't stop," her breathing had become ragged and her body was starting to sweat lightly. He chuckled to himself, glad that he could effect her this much.

"Katie…let me be inside you…" and she smiled at him. Claiming her lips in a deep and hungry kiss, Fred entered her with one almighty thrust and she moaned deep into his mouth. Her hands went raking up and down his back, and thank god she had kept her nails clipped short for the team, otherwise Fred was sure he would have been bleeding. 

The feeling of her warm walls against his stiff erection was amazing, Fred was sure that no matter how many times he had fantasized it, that making love to Katie Bell was never quite as amazing as it was right now inside the abandoned greenhouse during a torrential downpour and horrid thunderstorm.

Her body became slick with sweat, and his did too as he took slow strokes in and out of her, nibbling on the soft tissue of her breasts, and then sliding his lips up to kiss her passionately. "Katie…" he moaned, feeling her hands reach down between them and stroke his shaft before he thrust into her again.

Fred began to quicken his pace and broke the kiss, paying more attention to her breasts and neck, as Katie screamed out his name, writhing in pleasure beneath his body. "Faster Fred! Oh gods!" she cried as he thrust into her, as hard as he could. Her hips were bucking up wildly to meet his rhythm, as lightening streaked across the sky.

A huge crash of thunder shook the entire greenhouse and Fred plunged into her one final time. She screamed out, spiraling over the edge, bringing him to release with her. Collapsing on top of her, Fred rested his head in the valley of her chest, breathing heavily. Katie's chest heaved in and out exhausted from their endeavors and now the extra-added weight of Fred's head. 

A moment later, Fred slid out and rolled off her, rolling his teammate over on her side to face him. Groping for his wand, Fred zapped a blanket from thin air and wrapped it around them, pulling her closer then before. She smiled and took in a deep breath, but he beat her to speaking first.

"Katie, you were amazing…thank you, I wasn't sure I was ready but that was amazing."

"Fred Weasley…after that…I'm ready for Slytherin on Sunday." They both chuckled softly, and she nuzzled her head into his chest before drifting off to sleep. Fred smiled and kissed her forehead before he fell off to sleep with Katie in his arms.

They never saw the pair of eyes watching them from behind a large pair of venomous tentacula pots. Professor Sprout chuckled, "Ah what it's like to be young again," she turned and smiled at Madam Hooch, who simply rolled her eyes back.

"Honestly, you're not old…" she said in her husky voice, "Come on, let's get back to our greenhouse…" They slipped quietly out of the 'abandoned' greenhouse, heading back to Professor Sprout's quarters, leaving the two Gryfindor Quidditch Players asleep on the floor. 


End file.
